


Permission Granted?

by Satrangee_ray



Series: Question mark or not? [1]
Category: Shubh Mangal Zyada Saavdhan (2020), Shubh Mangal Zyada Saavdhan (2020) RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:40:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25627612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satrangee_ray/pseuds/Satrangee_ray
Summary: My open letter to all the wonderful writers & readers in this fandom...I earnestly hope that you read this. Multi-chapter fic on the way!
Series: Question mark or not? [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1857712
Comments: 8
Kudos: 21





	Permission Granted?

Hey folks!  
First of all a huge shoutout to all the beautiful writers in this fandom who inspired me to start writing this. I'm absolutely mesmerised by your excellence.

Coming to myself, I'm actually very new to this whole fandom thing. I practically stumbled on to the SMZS fandom & things only started getting better ever since. These few months of me admiring people's works have been magical, but I now feel the need to give something back to the fandom. So I immediately thought of writing a fanfic.  
I have previously written a few short stories & kept them to myself. This is the first time that I'm planning to write a multi-chapter fic & also post it publicly. Therefore I'm a bit sceptical regarding a few things:  
This is neither a Karman fic nor a Jitushmann fic. The premise is based on a real incident which happened with one of the actors involved in the film. When he narrated that in one of his interviews, I found it pretty interesting, & instantly an idea took shape in my mind. But, by personal choice, I want to change the names of the real life people slightly because I don't want to directly comment on anybody's lives without adequate knowledge & I also want to change some facts according to the requirement of the plot. So I don't actually know if this qualifies as an SMZS fanfic but I can assure you that this has some solid connections with the movie & the way I will build up the story will hopefully make this an enjoyable read.

I know you all will immediately be able to guess the actor I'm talking about once I post the first chapter & eventually will be able to guess the plot. So, no surprises there, but I will earnestly try to make this story a beautiful reading experience for you all. Here's a summary of the theme of the fic so you know what to expect:

"We all love happy endings, where journeys end & lovers unite. We dream of our very own happy ending & that is not wrong, but problem arises when we try to constrict our own stories to make it fit the conventional notion of 'the happily ever after'. Instead, I feel we should ask ourselves some crucial questions...  
What is a happy ending? What is the coming together of lovers? Is it marriage, or is it a romantic relationship? Is it someone's 'yes' to the other's grand proposal or is it settling down together? Who defines what makes a relationship anyway? Is it an undeniable physical attraction which makes people unable to stay apart, or is it a deep emotional connection which enables them to stay apart while being together at heart?

Is love never enough, or is it more than enough?"

So this was my theme summary. Please comment & give me your personal go ahead if you have liked the idea. It will really help a lot to reassure me & get me into action. Also, you might just drop in your ideas about who the actor might be or which incident I'm talking about! Bye till the next time, I'm trying my level best to gift an engaging & a feel-good fanfic to this fandom.

-With love,  
Just another inspired aspiring writer.


End file.
